vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisconsin
The flag of the state of Wisconsin is a blue flag charged with the state coat of arms. Originally designed in 1863 when regiments from Wisconsin wanted a flag for battlefield use, it wasn't until 1913 that state statutes specified the design of the state flag.[1] In an attempt to distinguish it from the many other blue U.S. state flags, Wisconsin's flag was modified in 1979 to add "Wisconsin" and "1848", the year Wisconsin was admitted to the Union.[2] (Including words on flags is generally considered bad vexillogical form because words are hard to read on a flag that is flapping in the wind, is limp, or when the viewer is oriented towards the flag such that the words appear backwards. The solution to backwards text, a double sided flag, more than doubles production costs.) In 2001, a survey conducted by the North American Vexillological Association (NAVA) ranked Wisconsin's flag among the bottom ten flags in design quality out of the 72 Canadian provincial, U.S. state and U.S. territory flags, placing it 65th out of the 72. The NAVA stated that about half of U.S. states used blue fields making them difficult to distinguish and the survey ranked flags with words and complex seals the lowest. The NAVA survey "favored strong, simple, distinctive flags" and ranked "seal-on-a-bedsheet" type flags the lowest.[3][4] Proposals for a New Flag of Wisconsin Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Wisconsin. Wisconsin - lizard-socks.svg|WI Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" WS Proposed Flag Lord Grattan.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 1" WS Proposed Flag Lord Grattan 2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 2" WS Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|WI Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" WS Flag Proposal False Dmitry 1.PNG|WI Flag Proposal "False Dmitry 1" WS Flag Proposal False Dmitry 2.PNG|WI Flag Proposal "False Dmitry 2" WS Flag Proposal kempf.png|WI Flag Proposal "kempf" WS Proposed Flag Nambrik.png|WI Flag Proposal "Nambrik" WI Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|WI Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" WI Flag Proposal Andy Rash.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" WI Proposed Flag Jack Expo.jpg|WI Proposed Flag "Jack Expo" WI Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|WI Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" WI Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" WI_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|WI Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" WI_Flag_Proposal_Simplified_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|WI Flag Proposal (Simplified) "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Flag of Wisconsin.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kermitdefrog" WI Flag Proposal Jorge Maat Davila.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Jorge Maat Dávila" Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 1415hrs cst.png|Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 1415hrs cst Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1312hrs cst.png|Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1312hrs cst WI Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|WI Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Wisconsin (Deleted).png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 1" Wisconsin (Deleted)-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 2" Wisconsin (Deleted)-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 3" Wisconsin (Deleted)-4.png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 4" Wisconsin 5thEye.png|WI Flag Proposal "5thEye" Wisconsin Adolphdavis.png|WI Flag Proposal "Adolph Davis 1" Wisconsin Adolphdavis-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Adolph Davis 2" Wisconsin Altheo.png|WI Flag Proposal "Altheo" Wisconsin Arqueete.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Arqueete" Wisconsin atlasing.png|WI Flag Proposal "atlasing" Wisconsin bmoxey.png|WI Flag Proposal "bmoxey 1" Wisconsin bmoxey-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "bmoxey 2" Wisconsin bmoxey-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "bmoxey 3" Wisconsin Condescending Whale.png|WI Flag Proposal "Condescending Whale" Wisconsin daltonslaw.png|WI Flag Proposal "DaltonSlaw" Wisconsin Drahtmaultier.png|WI Flag Proposal "Drahtmaultier" Wisconsin ech0alpha.png|WI Flag Proposal "ech0alpha" Wisconsin Erik Liinar.png|WI Flag Proposal "Erik Liinar" Wisconsin Hannibal lecter .png|WI Flag Proposal "Hannibal Lecter 1" Wisconsin Hannibal lecter -2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Hannibal Lecter 2" Wisconsin Hannibal Lecter -3.png|WI Flag Proposal "Hannibal Lecter 3" Wisconsin IAHGS.png|WI Flag Proposal "I A H G S 1" Wisconsin IAHGS-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "I A H G S 2" Wisconsin IAHGS-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "I A H G S 3" Wisconsin illwauk 1.png|WI Flag Proposal "Illwauk 1" Wisconsin illwauk 2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Illwauk 2" Wisconsin jb2386.png|WI Flag Proposal "jb2386" Wisconsin JDDallas.png|WI Flag Proposal "JDDallas 1" Wisconsin JDDallas-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "JDDallas 2" Wisconsin Kalphox.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kalphox" Wisconsin Kramedawg411.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kramedawg411 1" Wisconsin Kramedawg411-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kramedawg411 2" Wisconsin Lawlore.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lawlore 1" Wisconsin Lawlore-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lawlore 2" Wisconsin Landarchstud.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Landarchstud" Wisconsin Mallefotz.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mallefotz 1" Wisconsin Mallefotz-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mallefotz 2" Wisconsin Mididoom.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mididoom 1" Wisconsin Mididoom-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mididoom 2" Wisconsin Mididoom-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mididoom 3" Wisconsin myrpou.png|WI Flag Proposal "Myrpou" Wisconsin Pajpaj.png|WI Flag Proposal "Pajpaj 1" Wisconsin Pajpaj-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Pajpaj 2" Wisconsin Pajpaj-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "Pajpaj 3" Wisconsin RiseAM.png|WI Flag Proposal "RiseAM 1" Wisconsin RiseAM-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "RiseAM 2" Wisconsin Scablouis.png|WI Flag Proposal "Scablouis" Wisconsin SirDigby CC.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Sir Digby CC" Wisconsin SodomyandCocktails.png|WI Flag Proposal "Sodomy and Cocktails" Wisconsin Tarples.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tarples" Wisconsin TheNikNaks.png|WI Flag Proposal "The Nik Naks" Wisconsin Tikchbila.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tikchbila 1" Wisconsin Tikchbila-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tikchbila 2" Wisconsin TimOleson.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Tim Oleson" Wisconsin Winterscope.png|WI Flag Proposal "Winterscope" Wisconsin Yellowone1.png|WI Flag Proposal "Yellowone1" Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst.png|Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1336hrs cst.png|Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1336hrs cst Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst.png|Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst Category:USA states Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History